


Where are they now? Ron and Draco

by iStiz



Series: Hogwarts: Where are they now? [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HP: EWE, Headcanon, Malfoy Manor, Reluctant Work Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStiz/pseuds/iStiz
Summary: This is my own imagining of what happened with Ron and Draco after the war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> notice the use of 'and' instead of '&' this is NOT SLASH  
> I mean no disrespect to JK Rowling and I promise to treat her characters kindly (they belong to her, after all).

Ron comes home from work one day in a foul mood. Hermione takes a break from her law books and give him her full attention. He can’t tell her the details of the ongoing case, but he does tell her about the main reason for his stress. While responding to a crime scene, his division of Aurors found several vials of an unknown potion. They believe this potion was used in half a dozen other investigations and whoever used it is responsible for the deaths of ten witches and wizards.

“Why don’t you take it to a potions master?” Hermione asks.

“That’s the first thing we did! The problem is that the potions master had no idea what the potion was. They ran diagnostic spells, looked through every potions ingredient book ever written, and even tried to replicate the potion. Nothing worked! We thought actually finding the potion would mean being able to close all these cases, but it’s raised more questions than answered.” Ron finishes his rant with a huff and drops onto their sofa, throwing his left arm over his face.

Ron doesn’t move for a few minutes but then he says, without even removing his arm from his face, “It’s almost too bad that greasy ol’ Snape isn’t still around. As much of a git as he was to us as kids, he knew what he was doing with potions. Even Lupin trusted him to brew his Wolfsbane.”

“You know,” Hermione starts, sitting down next to Ron on the sofa, “we had a classmate who was pretty good at potions. The best of our class, even.”

That makes Ron sit up. Hermione wouldn’t acknowledge that someone was better than her at school without a good reason, but he has a bad feeling that he knows exactly who Hermione is hinting at. “…’Mione…please tell me you’re not talking about…that pointy ferret…after everything that happened to you…how can you even…I know Harry spoke for him…but…please…there has to be something…”

Hermione cuts off his rambling, “Ronald, please. He’s under house arrest! What could he possibly do to you besides tell you ‘no’? If you really want to get ahead on this case, then you know who you need to talk to.” She kisses Ron on the forehead. “I’m going to go back to my studying. When you realize I’m right, I suggest you send an owl before just showing up.”

It takes two days of arguing with himself before Ron admits that Hermione is right. She’s always right. He grabs a piece of parchment and begins the hardest letter he’s ever written.

Draco doesn’t pay attention to the post anymore. Immediately after their trials, he and his mother received only nasty letters and howlers demanding that they pay for their crimes. The word of bloody Harry Potter may have been good enough for the Wizengamot but it isn’t good enough for everyone else. Draco starts screening their post, immediately casting incendio on any letter containing something negative.

Draco is just over a year into his house arrest, and they don’t get post anymore. It seems everyone has forgotten about the Malfoys. That’s why it’s such a shock when he looks out the window and sees a golden colored owl looking at him. Draco lets the owl in and screens the letter with the usual detection charm. When the charm glows blue, Draco thinks he must be seeing things. “Who would be sending friendly post?” he says to the owl, who is still there so it must be awaiting a reply. More curious than anything Draco opens the letter.

* * *

 

_Malfoy,_

_Hermione suggested I write this letter before just showing up at your door, and if I’ve learned anything in this life it’s that she’s ~~usually~~  always right._

_I’m an Auror and we’re stuck on this case. A half dozen cases, actually. See, I can’t tell you much but there’s this potion we found and no one can figure out what it is. Hermione reminded me that you were good at potions (the best, actually – her words) and I am asking you help me._

_I know we were never friends, but I trust Harry. I will compensate you for your time._

_Ron Weasley_

* * *

 

"That is, perhaps, the most civil the Weasel has ever sounded." Draco can’t help but wonder if Granger has something to do with that, as she is mentioned twice in the letter. Regardless, Draco has been itching for something to do. His only company in recent months has been his mother, his remaining aunt, and an infant he is distantly related to (although baby Edward is growing on him). He isn’t looking forward to spending time with the Weasel, but he can’t pass up a possible ally in the Ministry. He writes his reply and sends it off with the golden owl.

* * *

 

_Weasley,_

_I can’t speak for Granger’s perpetual correctness, but she is definitely right in this respect. I am the best at potions (besides maybe Uncle Sev). It just so happens that you caught me between projects and I am willing to help you._

_Come this Friday at 12 noon or do not come at all._

_Draco Abraxas Malfoy_

* * *

 

“Hermione! The insufferable git! He actually gave me an ultimatum! He’s the one stuck in that horrid place, but he gave ME an ultimatum! ‘Between projects’ he’s got to be kidding me! And 'Uncle Sev'??? Does he mean Snape?!” Ron is simultaneously relieved for Malfoy’s apparent willingness to help him, and stressed about having to actually go to the Manor and face him.

“Oh, Ron, honestly…if you got a letter like that from Harry you would think it was funny. Just relax. Malfoy has always acted like this! He’s always been dramatic. Remember how he would put on a show in the Great Hall at least once a week? Just show him that you’re not a schoolboy anymore.”

Ron knows she’s right. Again.

On Friday, at 12 noon, Ron is standing outside of Malfoy Manor. He is trying to work up the nerve to knock on the door when the door is ripped open in front of him. Draco is standing in the threshold with a smirk on his face and a hand on his hip. “Forget how a door works, Weasley?”

Ron splutters for a minute, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He finally manages to spit out, “Of course not! You just beat me to it. Now, may I come in? I’m on my lunch break and I only have a half hour.”

“Of course.” Draco steps to the side and ushers Ron into the front hall. Ron looks around and shudders visibly. Draco feels bad so he makes sure to quickly add, “We’re not going to that part of the Manor. Mother and I haven’t stepped foot in it since- well, just, since.” Draco sees the relief on Ron’s face and knows he did the right thing. “I have a work station set up in a room on the second floor.”

Ron follows Malfoy up a grand staircase, down a hallway, and through the third door on the left. There are two comfortable-looking chairs and a small tea table to one side of the room. Draco gestures for Ron to sit in one as he slips gracefully into the other. “Now, Auror Weasley, tell me about this potion.”

When Ron leaves the Manor twenty-nine minutes later, he is still in shock of how well his meeting with Malfoy went. He leaves him with one vial of the potion, and the promise to be back in one week to check on progress. Malfoy assures him that if he figures anything out sooner he will notify him by owl. As Ron apparates back to the Ministry, he hopes it will be sooner rather than later.

Ron’s wish doesn’t come true. He has a standing appointment for tea at the Manor once a week, Friday at 12 noon, for an update from Malfoy. Ron thinks he’s making progress, but as more time goes on he becomes less and less sure.

Then, in the middle of the night, he and Hermione are woken up by an owl hooting softly outside the window. Ron opens the window cautiously, not knowing the owl, but recognizes Malfoy’s posh handwriting instantly. He rips open the parchment and reads what he knows is hastily scrawled but still looks impeccable.

* * *

 

_I’ve got it. You owe me one. Come at once, and do remember to put on some decent robes._

_Draco_

* * *

 

Ron throws the letter at Hermione, grabs the nearest set of robes he can find, and apparates on the spot. Hermione reads Malfoy’s note and, laughing, wonders if Ron even noticed how informal it is.

Draco is working around the clock to figure out this potion. His mother is glad that he has something to do, but is worried about how little sleep he is getting. Draco has to skip out on his usual afternoons with Andromeda and Edward to keep working. Weeks pass and Draco is sure he almost has an answer. Then, in the middle of the night, he does. He hastily scrawls a letter to Weasley and sends it off. Not for the first time, Draco wishes he could cast a Patronus (only this time it would be to send a message quickly, not to ward off Dementors).

Ron comes flying into the Manor and up the stairs. Draco is ready for him. He hands over a copy of his notes and what he believes (knows) the potion to be. Ron is so ecstatic that he hugs Draco, and Draco is so sleep-deprived that he hugs back. (He can’t help it that the freckly bastard’s enthusiasm is contagious.) Ron realizes what they’re doing and quickly jumps back. Before either of them can get too embarrassed Ron thanks Draco profusely, promises to be back with Draco’s compensation as soon as they wrap up this case, thanks him again, and runs off. Draco doesn’t know that Narcissa woke up from all of the commotion and was listening from the hallway. Ron ran by so fast he never saw her. She looks into the room and sees Draco looking happy for a few more moments before the ever-present scowl returns to his face. She hopes the young Weasley can use this to end Draco’s house arrest soon. He needs to get out of the Manor. Draco needs to find his passion again.

Even though it’s some weeks later, Ron keeps his promise and returns to Malfoy Manor. He pays Draco handsomely for his efforts (most of it coming from the Ministry, but Hermione convinces Ron to include some of his own money as well). He thanks Malfoy again, and turns to leave. Before he can stop himself Draco yells out, “WAIT!” Ron turns around slowly. “I mean, wait. I had one more question.”

“Yes…?” Ron asks cautiously.

“Do you, ummm, I know you still have 20 minutes or so left on your lunch break, so I was wondering if I could challenge you to a game of chess?” Draco knows all pure-bloods can play, and he’d seen Weasley wipe the floor with Potter enough times during school to assume he’s rather good.

“I…really?”

“Well, yes, if you want? Mother is not very good. She plays, but, it would be nice to have a real opponent. It’s been a few years, so, you have a fair chance of winning. If you want to play, that is.”

Ron can’t believe what he’s hearing. Neither can he believe it when he answers, “Sure.”

Ron wins and Draco shakes his hand and says, “Nice game, Weasley. Care to play again next Friday?”

Stunned by how much he really wants to Ron says, “Sounds great. See you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just imagine Draco being so posh and formal and calling Teddy 'Edward' all the time.


End file.
